Spinal images may be obtained and used to diagnosis various spinal diseases. In some examples, these spinal images are manually annotated and/or labeled to identify the different vertebrae and/or disks. In other examples, these spinal images are automatically annotated and/or labeled to identify the different vertebrae and/or disks.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.